


So Good Together

by collete_is1, dwalk1_2002



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collete_is1/pseuds/collete_is1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002
Relationships: Andrea 'Andy' Herrera-Sullivan/Robert Sullivan, Inara/Jack Gibson, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes-Ripley/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).



Inara: Hi, Jack! I suppose this means that your shift is over?

Jack: Yeah, hi...for the next four days.

Marcus walked out of a back room: signing 'hello' and running to hug Jack.

In return, Jack signs 'how are you?' and the boy replies 'great, now that you're here'.

Jack asked for a soda, and Marcus runs to get it; before he takes off Inara told him  
'don't run, the soda will explode.' "Come on in Jack, let's sit down-you must be 'dragging';  
I saw the fire on tv...I don't mind admitting that I was worried for you."

This causes the man's insides to warm: someone being worried for him has been something  
he's missed greatly in past years.

'Hey-thanks Bud' he signs when Marcus brings his Coke©

"I don't mind you having a beer-after the shift you've had, you deserve it.", Inara says.

"Nah, I'm good. I should start weaning myself off so much alcohol anyway."

Marcus signs that he's going outside to play in the backyard (sensing that his Mom  
wants to be alone with Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic is about to 'pop'; Lucas attempts to build  
> a crib, with little success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUSSIE SLANG:
> 
> Clucky: Maternal
> 
> Not Fucking spider:Obviously
> 
> Hard yaaka: Hard work

"FUCKTHAFUCKOFALLBUGGERINGFUCKS!" Such is Lucas Ripley's frustration with  
constructing the double crib for his soon to arrive twin Son and Daughter...FIRST  
the instructions are in SWISS; SECOND:the instructions are in SWISS, and THIRD and LAST:  
 **The GoddanMotherFuckingInstrcutionsAreInSWISS** !

OK...he breathes deeply, again and once more, getting control of himself....downstairs in  
the kitchen Victoria Ripley, answering a 'kick' from inside her abdomen, rubs the eight month,  
twenty-four day bulge, and states "I KNOW, I KNOW...I've asked him not to curse like that, and  
does he listen? No he does not...I SWEAR, babies that Father of yours..."

Lucas abandons the project for the time being; as takes the stairs down Vic calls up "Are you working  
on the crib, babe?"

His long legs gobbling the steps two by two, Lucas mutters to himself "No, I'm up here fucking spiders."

"I hear everything you say, Mr Man...hard yakka, huh?"

"Wellwellwell Mrs. Clucky! What's with my Brats this morning?" He stoops and kisses Vic's bump, then  
tosses in "We'll make an Aussie out of you yet!" He sits and digs into pancakes, sausage, that 'eggy'  
thing, and biscuits.


End file.
